Chismógrafo
by raidene
Summary: Un chismógrafo siempre se debe de contestar hasta lo último. .::A.U. & One-Shot.
1. Parte 1

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

 **Universo Alterno & One-Shot**

* * *

 **QUEDA PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR MI HISTORIA SIN MI PERMISO, ESTO INCLUYE RE-ADAPTARLA CON OTROS PERSONAJES O CONVERTIRLOS A DOJINSHIS. SI VEN ESTA HISTORIA PUBLICADA EN ALGUN OTRO LUGAR QUE NO SEA EN MI CUENTA DE FANFICTION O MI CUENTA DE TUMBLR, FAVOR DE NOTIFICARME, GRACIAS.**

* * *

―Vaya idea brillante, Sakura.

Se maldecía así misma mientras apretaba sus manos en forma de desahogo y autocastigo, inflaba los cachetes como niña pequeña y le sudaban las manos debido al nerviosismo.

Era la única alma dentro de la biblioteca, cosa que no le sorprendía del todo porque seamos sinceros: ¿a quién se le ocurre pasar su receso sumergida entre libros? Lástima que esta vez ese no fuera el caso.

Maldijo a Ino por sexta vez. Cayó redonda en el juego pero es que la curiosidad la había consumido por completo.

― _Tengo una idea―Dijo una Ino entusiasta― ¡Hagamos un chismógrafo!_

Bufo ante el recuerdo, sabía que nunca fue una buena idea.

 _Sakura rio en lo bajo― ¿Qué acaso tenemos ocho años?_

― _Oh, ¡Vamos frentesota! ―Ino insistió― ¿No quieres saber lo que esconden todos dentro de esta escuela?_

Pero con lo que realmente la convenció fue:

― _Podrías ver cuanta competencia tienes―Ino sonrió malévolamente―Sabrás quien está interesado en Sasuke…―Ino meditó aún más sus palabras―Quien sabe, inclusive Sasuke podría responderlo…_

Esas fueron las palabras exactas que la convencieron a crear el chismógrafo y difundirlo por toda su escuela, desde su círculo de amigos hasta los grados más altos o bajos.

― _Bien―Decía Ino mientras se estiraba después de haber terminado el dichoso chismógrafo― ¿Quieres ser la primera en contestarlo?_

 _Sakura sonrió: ―Un chismógrafo siempre se debe de contestar hasta lo último._

Exasperada, se llevó las manos al rostro muriéndose de la ansiedad. Y ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba decidida a contestarlo y saber su contenido.

― _¡Sakura! ―Entro Ino gritando al salón de clases, a lo que Sakura se giró algo asustada―Tienes que leer lo que han puesto de ti en el chismógrafo―Decía mientras apuntaba a su mochila en la cual seguramente estaba el dichoso cuaderno._

― _¿De mí? ―Preguntó la pelirosa asombrada._

 _Sakura le arrebato el cuaderno a la rubia para poder hojearlo, pero Ino la detuvo antes de que tuviera alguna oportunidad de echarle un vistazo._

― _No, no ― Ino negaba con su dedo índice ― Para leerlo tendrás que responderlo._

 _Inmediatamente el resto de la clase ingresó al salón significando que el maestro se acercaba al aula. Sakura tendría que responderlo en el receso._

Abrió el cuaderno con nerviosismo y se topó con la hoja de nombres, para su sorpresa el nombre de "Sasuke Uchiha" estaba repetido como tres veces, Sakura deseo poder golpear muy fuerte en el rostro a los graciositos que tuvieron la idea de responder en nombre de Sasuke.

Recorrió la lista de nombres con la mirada pudiendo identificar a la mayoría, los que no podía identificar eran de personas de otros grados y otros pocos eran sobrenombres, siglas o palabras mezclada con números. Sakura suspiró y optó por simplemente colocar su nombre.

El número 28 –su favorito- ya estaba ocupado, percatándose de que sólo un número de los cuarenta que habían disponibles se encontraba libre.

―Genial, el número 13, quizás sea el reflejo de mi mala suerte―Pensaba una vez colocando su nombre y empezando el chismógrafo.

Las primeras eran preguntas básicas como: ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿Comida preferida?, ¿Color favorito?, ¿Ciudad que quieras visitar?, etcétera, etcétera.

Pudo identificar rápidamente a las personas que habían puesto su nombre en siglas o con clave, por ejemplo en la hoja libre el número nueve hizo un dibujo asombroso de criaturas mitológicas, ese definitivamente era Sai.

En la pregunta de comida favorita el número once había escrito "Ramen" con letras que abarcaban más de cuatro renglones, por supuesto que se trataba de Naruto, además, Naruto se registró como "RamenBoy" ¡qué tontería!, era bastante fácil asumir que era él.

En la pregunta sobre pasatiempos Shikamaru respondió que le gustaba ver las nubes y Rock Lee respondió que pasaba sus ratos libres en el gimnasio. Sakura ahogó una carcajada pues le era bastante sencillo identificar a sus amigos.

Más sin embargo por más que intentaba buscarles algún margen de error a las respuestas de los supuestos Sasuke's una que otra tenían sentido, por ejemplo: los tres habían respondido que azul y negro era su color preferido, los tres habían respondido que Naruto era su mejor amigo y los tres habían acertado sobre el número de miembros de su familia.

Eran preguntas básicas y divertidas, cosas que todos sabíamos los unos de los otros pero que era entretenido responder, por supuesto que algunas respuestas de los impostores diferían de otra, pero Sakura también se llevaba sorpresas al leer respuestas de sus amigos.

De Hinata Hyuga no conocía que su pasatiempo favorito era tejer, de Shino Aburame no conocía que podía tocar el bajo, ¡Inclusive su mejor amiga Ino no conocía que tiene la aspiración de ser una diseñadora de modas reconocida internacionalmente!

Por eso mismo le era difícil poder identificar al verdadero Sasuke, así que intento guiarse por la caligrafía. La caligrafía de Sasuke era derecha y pulcra, bastante bonita para un varón. Pero se encontró con que la mayoría de sus amigos tenían una letra parecida, ¿En qué momento habían dejado de escribir con los pies? Quizás era que todos ya habían madurado, o que habían mejorado con la práctica.

Vagando por sus pensamientos no se había percatado de que había llegado a la pregunta más esperada de todas:

¿Quién te gusta?

Sakura guio sus ojos inmediatamente a las respuestas de los Sasuke's impostores, hallando nombres de chicas de otros salones y grados, Sakura suspiró. Ahora era obvio que ellas habían contestado en nombre de Sasuke solo para hacer creer que él gustaba de ellas.

Sakura recorrió la hoja revisando las respuestas de todos.

― ¡Vaya que ese Sai es directo! ―Pensó Sakura al leer la respuesta de Sai.

Sai respondió que Ino era la persona que le gustaba, Shikamaru y Neji respondieron que nadie, Ino respondió con una "S" y un corazón, pero era bastante obvio que era Sai porque desde hace más de dos meses esos dos han andado muy pegados al otro.

Hinata respondió con las iniciales de "U.N." haciendo referencia a "Uzumaki Naruto", Sakura sonrió dulcemente; para todos siempre ha sido tan obvio que Hinata gustaba de él. Pero el idiota de Naruto respondió con "Ramen" y un corazón mal dibujado, por supuesto que el muy imbécil no captó que Hinata había hecho una referencia a él, de haber sido así de seguro la respuesta de Naruto habría sido muy diferente..

Sakura se topó con un "SAKURA-CHAN, ¡POR FAVOR ACEPTAME PARA QUE LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ARDAN EN NUESTROS CORAZONES!" y ese _claro_ que era Lee. Una gota de sudor recorrió el rostro de Sakura al leer esa última oración, realmente se sentía mal por rechazar a Lee y no corresponder a sus sentimientos, ¡Pero mierda!, a veces la sacaba de sus casillas cuando la invitaba constantemente a salir, sobre todo enfrente de los demás pues al final todo terminaba en bromas pesadas y carcajadas, y muchas veces Sakura no tenía el temperamento para soportar eso.

Siguió recorriendo la hoja y su corazón se detuvo al leer "Sakura Haruno". ¿Quién había respondido eso?

Se regresó a buscar al número cuarenta y se encontró con un nombre clave que decía "Avenger23". ¿Avenger23? ¿Quién era ese?

Releyó el chismógrafo desde el inicio y se percató de que tenía gustos parecidos a los de Sasuke. Coincidían en los colores, en Naruto siendo su mejor amigo y en el número de miembros de su familia, pero fuera de ahí las respuestas eran distintas.

Sakura se quedó bastante pensativa, su corazón le latía rápido pero su mente le decía que se relajará, esas respuestas también eran bastante comunes para algunos. Por ejemplo: Naruto también era el mejor amigo de Gaara, los colores favoritos de Shino también eran azul y negro y otros compañeros también respondieron lo mismo sobre el color y el número de miembros familiares.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza en un intento de despejar su mente y se saltó esa pregunta para terminar de leer el chismógrafo antes de que terminará el receso, las siguientes preguntas eran un poco más profundas, algunas respuestas la mencionaban a ella en preguntas como, ¿Quiénes son las personas que más estimas? O ¿Quién es la persona más inteligente que conoces?

Y Avenger23 también la había mencionado como una persona que estima…

― ¿De quién se tratará? ―Pensó Sakura mientras mordía su lapicero.

Sakura se regresó a la hoja de la pregunta de ¿Quién te gusta? Para terminar de responder el chismógrafo, pero el sonido de la campana se hizo presente y era momento de regresar a clases. Se sintió un poco aliviada pues se encontraba confundida con esa persona, además que quería averiguar un poco antes de terminar el chismógrafo y entregárselo a Ino.

Se encontró con Ino una vez dentro del salón de clases e Ino le sonrió y le pregunto:

― ¿Terminaste el chismógrafo?

Sakura negó con su cabeza, Ino hizo un mohín.

―Estuve a punto de terminarlo cuando la campana sonó―Se explicó Sakura mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Ino.

― ¿Cómo es que tardaste tanto contestándolo? ―Ino arco una ceja.

Sakura se encogió de hombros: ―Creo que me entretuve mucho leyendo las respuestas de todos.

―Bueno, en eso te doy la razón.

Ino y Sakura hablaban sobre cómo se sorprendían de las respuestas de sus amigos y compañeros. Sakura le comentó a Ino que le sorprendía lo directo que fue Sai al admitir que le gustaba a Ino e Ino se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

―Bueno, bueno, ¿Pero qué tal la respuesta de Lee, eh?

Sakura giro los ojos: ―Nada que tú y yo no supiéramos.

Ino siguió conversando animadamente con Sakura pero Sakura se sorprendió de que Ino no hizo ningún comentario acerca de Avenger23 y sobre cómo había contestado que gustaba de Sakura.

Quizás eso significaba que Ino no tenía ningún conocimiento sobre el asunto, Sakura comenzaba a sospechar que alguien respondió el chismógrafo después de Ino.

―Oye Ino, ¿Cuántas personas faltan para que se complete la lista del chismógrafo?

Ino se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativamente.

―Cuando me lo hicieron llegar sólo faltábamos tu y yo y sobraba un número, lo respondí antes de la clase de deportes y cuando regresamos de la clase te lo entregue… ¿Por qué?

―Oh no, nada en especial―Sakura sacudía sus manos.

Para la suerte de Sakura, el maestro que siempre llegaba tarde hizo presencia en ese mismo momento, la clase dio inició e Ino no tuvo la oportunidad de cuestionar a Sakura.

La mente de Sakura estuvo perdida durante el resto de las horas escolares, no podía dejar de pensar de que alguien había respondido el chismógrafo al momento de que todos estaban en la hora de deportes, definitivamente alguien tuvo que agarrar el cuaderno de la mochila de Ino y responderlo mientras ellas se encontraban en la regadera o cambiándose de ropas. Y por último, Ino no se había percatado de nada, por eso no hizo ningún comentario.

De seguro le sugirió a Sakura leer el chismógrafo para poder hablar de las respuestas de todos y para que Sakura viera la "divertida" declaración de Lee, no para leer la respuesta de Avenger23.

Y una vez sabiendo todo lo anterior, la curiosidad había crecido en ella. Tenía que saber quién era esa persona y tenía que saberlo ese mismo día.

Pero Sakura tenía la impresión de que si ella le preguntaba directamente a su círculo de amigos el tema se haría un chisme y esa persona jamás se declararía. También existía la posibilidad de que alguien haya respondido eso para burlarse de ella o sembrarle alguna esperanza, porque nunca faltaba la gente cruel y dañina.

Frunció el ceño totalmente molesta, nada le irritaba más que no tener conocimiento sobre algo o en este caso, sobre alguien y lo peor era que Ino le exigía que terminará de responder el chismógrafo por la tarde para que todo su círculo de amigos pudiera leerlo mañana.

Queriéndolo o no el tema saldría a la luz y probablemente el temor de que esa persona jamás se presentará se cumpliría.

―Oye, Sakura-Chan―La llamó Naruto mientras se sentaba en el pupitre desocupado frente a ella― ¿Recuerdas que quedaste de ayudarme con unos ejercicios de matemáticas la semana pasada?

Sakura arrugó la nariz, era cierto y lo había olvidado con todo eso que traía en la cabeza.

― ¿Puedes ir a mi casa después de la escuela? Es que Sasuke me prestará su libreta para poder estudiar, pero el muy maldito quiere que se la regrese en cuanto terminemos.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro: ―De acuerdo, pero nada de distracciones, ¿vale?

Naruto asintió entusiasmado: ―Es una promesa, ¡De veras!

Enseñarle a Naruto matemáticas era bueno y malo para ella: bueno en el aspecto de que podría despejar su mente y enfocarse en algo conveniente para ambos, malo porque tendría menos tiempo de analizar la identidad de Avenger23.

La última clase transcurrió más lenta de lo normal, Sakura de vez en cuando observaba a Sasuke de soslayó pero ante cualquier movimiento de parte de Sasuke, Sakura corregía su postura nerviosamente.

―Vamos Sakura, si Sasuke hubiera escrito eso quizás tuviera un comportamiento diferente hacía ti, ¡pero míralo!, es tan relajado y sereno como siempre…―Decía Sakura internamente.

El timbre sonó indicando que ya era la hora de salida y Sakura sentía como recobraba la respiración, comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila y de momentos miraba de reojo a Sasuke y Naruto, quienes se despedían como de costumbre.

Naruto se acercó a Sakura con la libreta de Sasuke y Sakura terminó de despedirse de Ino y Hinata. Al ver la libreta de Sasuke, Sakura tuvo la maravillosa idea de comparar la letra de Sasuke con la de Avenger23 y sintió como todos sus problemas habían desaparecido.

No le arrebataría la libreta a Naruto en estos momentos, ya bastante tiempo le sobraría al ponerse a estudiar con ella.

Naruto y Sakura conversaban casualmente de camino a casa de Naruto, hasta que llegaron al tema del chismógrafo:

―Oye Sakura-chan, ¿Y por fin ya contestaste el chismógrafo?

Sakura sonreía nerviosa: ―Em, todavía no lo termino.

―Entonces significa que ya está en tus manos―Decía Naruto entusiasmado― ¡Qué bien! Recuerdo que dijiste que tu serías la última en contestarlo y espero que termines de hacerlo pronto, ¡Muero por leer todo lo que contestaron los demás!

Naruto comenzó a delirar sobre comentarios que pudieron haber respondido sobre él mientras Sakura recordaba que en realidad si les había dicho a todos que ella sería la última en responderlo.

―Quizás… quizás esta persona planeo en responderlo exactamente antes que yo…―Pensaba Sakura mientras fingía escuchar las exageraciones de Naruto.

Después de unos cortos minutos llegaron a la casa de Naruto, Sakura saludó cordialmente a su familia antes de pasar a la mesa de la sala y ponerse en plan de estudio. Sakura era apreciada en el hogar de los Uzumaki's pues era una de las pocas personas que tenían la paciencia suficiente para poder explicarle temas escolares a Naruto; pero al escuchar como la madre de Naruto le agradecía, Sakura se sentía culpable, pues en las primeras sesiones de estudio con el rubio, Sakura lo pellizcaba cada vez que se distraía y después de unos cuantos moretones, Naruto logró aprender a enfocar un poco más de su atención en los libros.

Pero en fin, si ese método daba resultados ¡pues qué va!

Ambos se acomodaron en la mesa y los segundos para que Naruto le pasará la libreta de Sasuke a Sakura, a Sakura le parecieron eternos. En cuanto Naruto estiro su brazo para entregarle la dichosa libreta verde, Sakura lo tomó sin pensarlo y la abrió de inmediato, hojeando rápidamente desde el principio hasta el final.

― ¿¡Qué!? ¿Sólo números? ―Preguntó Sakura con un tono histérico.

Naruto alzó una ceja: ―Pues si vamos a estudiar matemáticas, no lectura y redacción…

Sakura se percató de que no había hablado para sí misma e intento enmendar el error:

― ¡Ah, es que yo buscaba la teoría! ―Dijo tras una risa nerviosa.

― ¿Huh? Es que Sasuke tiene un cuaderno especial para teoría―Naruto miraba un poco desconcertado a Sakura―Pero eso no es lo que quiero estudiar Sakura-chan, yo tengo dudas con unos métodos.

Sakura le pasó la libreta de Sasuke a Naruto para que Naruto pudiera indicarle los ejercicios donde tuviera dudas. Pegó un largo suspiro y se reacomodo sobre la silla quedando un poco más cómoda, se sentía un poco decepcionada pues pensaba que con la libreta en su poder sería más fácil de resolver la identidad de Avenger23.

Naruto encontró los ejercicios y Sakura se dispuso a enseñarle, intentaba ir a un ritmo más apresurado de lo normal para desocuparse lo más rápido posible y parecía que Naruto ponía de su parte, pues le había mencionado a Sakura que había quedado de jugar online con Shikamaru y Sasuke.

A la hora y media Naruto y Sakura habían terminado con el repaso, Naruto se sentía más confiado y orgulloso de sí mismo, y Sakura sólo pensaba en maneras de descubrir quién era esta persona antes del día de mañana.

― ¡Ya sé! ¿Y qué tal si le pido a Sasuke-kun su cuaderno de teoría con el pretexto de que quiero estudiar para la semana de exámenes? ―Pensó Sakura mientras Naruto terminaba de comerse un tazón de Ramen como auto-premio.

―Nada como el dulce sabor de la victoria―Dijo Naruto una vez terminando su tazón de ramen, tras eso dirigió su mirada al reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes de su sala―Sakura-chan, ¿no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? De todas maneras tengo que llevarle su libreta a Sasuke y…

― ¡Yo se la llevo! ―Sugirió Sakura levantándose de su asiento de manera ipso-facto.

― ¿Pero no te desviarías demasiado de tu casa?

―Mi mamá me encargó comprar algo para el rumbo de la casa de Sasuke―Mintió Sakura.

Naruto la observó unos momentos y segundos después sonrió ampliamente:

― ¡Muchas gracias Sakura-chan, de verdad que me estarías haciendo un favor!

Naruto le entregó la libreta a Sakura y dijo:

― ¡Espera! Te daré un comic que me prestó hace unos meses para que también se los devuelvas―Naruto hizo un ademan para que Sakura lo siguiera hasta su habitación.

Naruto se disponía a buscar del comic mientras Sakura observaba su habitación, Naruto tenía una televisión plana bastante grande y un escritorio algo desorganizado, eso sí, el estante donde guardaba los videojuegos estaba bien acomodado.

―Joder, Sasuke y Shikamaru me han metido a la llamada del _play_ , me pondré los audífonos para escuchar lo que me quieran decir pero lo pondré en silencio para que no nos escuchen, ¿de acuerdo? ―Dijo Naruto.

Sakura accedió, vaya que los hombres se tomaban bastante personal el tema de los videojuegos, ya los había escuchado hablar una vez y era peor que un debate o una conferencia, y eso que solo se trataba de formar un escuadrón para combatir zombies…

Sakura siguió recorriendo con la vista la habitación de Naruto y se encontró con varios envases vacíos de ramen, no sabía porque le sorprendía, si con leer ramen en una oración Sakura sabía inmediatamente que se trataba de Naruto… ¡Un momento!, ¡Eso era!

Si Sakura le preguntaba a Naruto cuál era la comida favorita de Sasuke y coincidía con la respuesta de Avenger23 en el chismógrafo, ¡entonces podría comprobar que Sasuke es Avenger23!

Sakura saco el chismógrafo de su mochila buscando la página donde viniera esa pregunta mientras Naruto le movía a su play.

―Oye Naruto, ¿Cuál es la comida favorita de Sasuke-kun?

―Umm…―Naruto meditó unos segundos―Cualquier cosa que lleve tomates.

― ¿Tomates?

Sakura se giró hacía Naruto dedicándole una mirada de confusión y observó a Naruto prender su micrófono para hablar con Shikamaru y Sasuke, su atención se dirigió a la televisión de Naruto donde aparecía lo siguiente:

En una llamada con: NaraShika, Avenger23.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente debido a la sorpresa y su corazón se detuvo por unos milisegundos, casi soltaba el chismógrafo del impacto y al recordar que lo tenía en sus manos, bajo su mirada para revisar la respuesta del número 40, confirmando su teoría: Su respuesta había sido tomates. _Tomates_.

Las piernas le comenzaron a temblar y el pecho le dolía de todos los gritos de emoción que se encontraba reprimiendo. Naruto la trajo a la realidad al escuchar que terminaba su llamada diciendo que aún tenía que estudiar con ella.

Sakura guardó el chismógrafo rápidamente y Naruto se acercó a ella para entregarle el comic.

―Muchas gracias por hacerme el favor, Sakura-chan―Naruto se rascaba la nuca perezosamente.

―No hay de qué―Sakura guardo la historieta en su mochila―Por cierto, ¿les dijiste a los demás que seguirás estudiando? ¿No te pondrás a jugar con ellos?

―Las horas de estudio me han dejado exhausto y la verdad que me gustaría dormir un poco―Las mejillas de Naruto se encendieron tras admitir que se sentía cansado.

Sakura sonrió contenta ya que le parecía perfecto que Sasuke no supiera que le entregaría su libreta personalmente.

―De acuerdo, entonces no te interrumpo más.

Naruto acompaño a Sakura hasta la puerta y se despidieron amistosamente, no sin antes volver a agradecerle por la paciencia, las horas de estudio y el favor.

Sakura camino hasta la parada de camión donde gracias a su suerte lo pudo agarrar sin esperar mucho tiempo. Durante el camino de ida se dedicó a terminar de contestar el chismógrafo y una vez bajando en la parada que quedaba más cerca de la casa de Sasuke, entro a una tienda que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle para comprar una bolsa de papel estraza.

Echó todo lo que le iba a entregar a Sasuke en la bolsa y con pasos apresurados se dirigió al hogar de los Uchiha, cual quedaba a pocas cuadras de distancia.

―Muy bien Sakura, relájate―Pensaba mientas recuperaba el aliento, ya que se encontraba frente a la casa de los Uchiha y no podía moverse debido a la ansiedad.

Sakura sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas le fallarían y tropezaría, o que dentro de unos segundos se desmayaría frente a la puerta, no podía de dejar de pensar en situaciones bochornosas, pero apretó fuertemente los ojos y con el poco valor que tenía tocó el botón del timbre, esperando lo peor que pudiera suceder.

Transcurrieron unos segundos y tras oír unas pisadas, la puerta se abrió de repente, dejando ver a Sasuke con ropa casual y los mismos tipos de audífonos que Naruto tenía en su habitación colgándole del cuello.

― ¿Sakura? ― Sasuke arqueo una ceja.

―Vengo a entregarte tu libreta de ejercicios―Sakura estiro la bolsita y podía jurar que su brazo le temblaba tanto que pensaba que sufría de párkinson.

Pero Sasuke lejos de prestarle atención a las manos temblorosas de Sakura, se preguntaba: ¿por qué el mismo Naruto no había venido a hacer eso?, ¡Vaya patán! Mira que enviar a Sakura para quedarse de holgazán en su casa… típicas de Naruto.

Sasuke agarro la bolsa y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la chica, Sakura agradecía que comenzaba a oscurecer pues de haber estado en plena luz del sol Sasuke la confundiría con un tomate, y bueno, eso no acabaría bien…

―Bueno, es momento de irme―Sakura se reacomodo su cabello de una forma nerviosa ― ¡Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, Sasuke-kun!

Sakura se giró mientras caminaba fuera del territorio de los Uchiha y le dedicaba una linda sonrisa a Sasuke al tiempo que agitaba su mano en forma de despedida. Sasuke también movía su mano para despedirse después de haber murmurado un "hasta mañana" que al parecer Sakura no había alcanzado a escuchar.

Una vez dentro de su habitación Sasuke abrió la bolsita y se encontró con su libreta, su comic y…

―El chismógrafo―Susurro para sí mismo.

Inmediatamente lo abrió y busco el nombre de Sakura en la primera hoja, quedando ella como el número trece, después se saltó a la hoja que más curiosidad tenía por ver:

¿Quién te gusta?

Y el número trece respondió:

Avenger23

* * *

 **Y este es el producto de dos noches de insomnio.**

 _ **(Como siempre disculpen la mala ortografía o redacción, ya pasan de las tres de la mañana y me caigo del sueño…)**_

 **Algo corto y sencillo, para que no se olviden de mí *inserten corazón aquí*.**

 **Espero saber sus opiniones, si les gustó esta pequeña historia y si quieren que siga subiendo One-Shots (porque tengo varios en mente, pero estoy indecisa sobre si trabajar en ellos o seguir trabajando en mi nuevo proyecto).**

 **También sería lindo si me comentarán si alguna vez han respondido un chismógrafo :D**

 **RECUERDEN** **que ya tengo Facebook (wiiii!) pueden agregarme y saber más sobre mis actualizaciones, futuros proyectos e inclusive conocerme un poquito más (a veces publico opiniones), el link se encuentra en mi perfil o pueden buscarme como Koewu Klov.**

 **Cuídense mucho chicos, les mando un abrazo y hasta la próxima!**


	2. Parte 2

**Después de un mes de haber publicado "Chismógrafo" y de haber jurado que sólo era un OS, les traigo la parte 2 :D**

 **Ya, en serio, no me crean cuando digo que es cierta cantidad de capítulos, pero es que me inspiro y me emociono y… ¡olvídenlo! Disfruten de la lectura :D**

 _ **\- Como siempre, disculpen las faltas ortográficas que puedan encontrar -**_

* * *

Se levantó un poco más temprano de lo normal debido a los nervios que la tarde del día anterior le habían provocado. Sakura se tomó la libertad de preparar el café matutino e inclusive el desayuno, su madre quedo boca abierta ante la acción de su hija y su padre un poco sorprendido por su habilidad en la cocina. Pareciera que está sería una mañana sin reclamos de parte de Mebuki Haruno y sin lloriqueos provenientes de su hija.

Pasó un poco más de tiempo de lo normal frente al espejo, intentando hallar un nuevo "look" para esta transición tan importante en su vida, pero al final optó por ir a la escuela con el cabello suelto y con un poco de rímel como de costumbre, pensando que si Sasuke gustaba de ella la querría como naturalmente es.

Llegó tan temprano que se dio el lujo de recorrer los pasillos con calma, se enteró de eventos próximos debido a los anuncios en los murales escolares, hasta descubrió que la escuela tenía una vitrina bastante grande con trofeos obtenidos de concursos, torneos deportivos y competencias de carácter académico.

Finalmente juntó las fuerzas para cruzar el umbral de su aula y encarar a Sasuke Uchiha -quien tiene el record a la mejor asistencia y puntualidad-, y aclarar sus sentimientos de una vez por todas.

Pero al deslizar la puerta se encontró con la decepcionante realidad de que no había ni un alma dentro del salón. Por primera vez en su corta vida había sido la primera en llegar a clases. Tuvo un mal presentimiento a partir de ese instante, los rumores decían que Sasuke Uchiha siempre se encontraba en el aula treinta minutos antes de empezar las clases. Y ahora faltaban dieciocho.

Sintiéndose traicionada por su cruel destino, caminó lentamente hasta su asiento y su rostro se llenó de terror al pensar en la posibilidad de que Sasuke no asistiera a la escuela para evitar hablar o tener cualquier contacto con Sakura.

Sakura continúo martirizándose los siguientes trece minutos hasta que escuchó una voz lejana hablándole:

― ¿Sakura? ¿Siquiera me estás escuchando? ¿¡Sakura!?

Ino sacudió a Sakura para captar su atención y Sakura regresó de su trance.

― ¿Huh? ―Sakura se percató de que Ino la veía con una ceja alzada y una pose que exigía por explicaciones, pero sinceramente, no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que Ino le había dicho, así que se limitó a decir: ―Buenos días, Ino.

―Vaya, sí que estabas distraída―Ino le sonrió amablemente―Asumo que llegaste temprano a la escuela para que las dos pudiéramos leer el chismógrafo juntas―Ino tomó asiento a un lado de Sakura animadamente― ¿Y? ¿Qué esperas para sacarlo?

Sakura abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, se había olvidado por completo en que supuestamente hoy sería el día en el que todos leerían el chismógrafo. ¡Mierda!

―Ino… lo siento tanto… ayer olvidé el chismógrafo en la casa de Naruto.

Los ojos de Ino se tornaron blancos, pero antes que pudiera objetar ante el comentario de Sakura, la maestra Kurenai hizo su entrada al salón de clases, obligándola a dedicarle una mirada asesina y girarse sobre sí misma para prestar atención a clases.

Sakura se sentía mal por mentirle a Ino, pero no se sentía con el derecho de contar su situación sin antes haber aclarado sus sentimientos con Sasuke, es más, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que Sasuke de verdad fuera Avenger23. Porque nunca falta la gente cruel que le gusta jugar con los sentimientos ajenos. Nunca.

Kurenai comenzó a tomar lista de asistencia como de costumbre y Sakura fijaba sus ojos en el pupitre vacío de Sasuke. Su temor de que Sasuke no asistiera a la escuela este día se estaba convirtiendo en realidad cada segundo que pasaba, hasta podía sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

Justo después de terminar los apellidos con la letra "T" la puerta del aula se deslizó, dejando ver dos siluetas conocidas por ella. Naruto entró vitoreando al aula como de costumbre y Sakura se giró al ver de reojo a Sasuke, encogiéndose sobre su propio asiento y sintiendo el bombardeo de su corazón al cien por ciento.

―Sólo porque eres un estudiante con un record impecable de asistencia y puntualidad ignorare este percance, Sasuke. Porque yo sé que es la primera y la última vez―Amenazó Kurenai.

Sasuke solo la observó por unos segundos y después se dirigió a su asiento en silencio.

― ¿Ehhh? ¿Maestra, que hay de mí? ―Preguntó Naruto.

Pero el hecho de que Kurenai haya ignorado por completo la pregunta de Naruto era bastante claro para decir que no le quitaría el retardo, provocando la risa entre sus compañeros.

.

―De verdad lo siento Ino, no fue mi intención olvidar el chismógrafo en casa de Naruto.

Sakura e Ino conversaban en los vestidores de chicas, ambas se preparaban para la clase de deportes.

―Sabías muy bien cuanto tiempo había esperado para leerlo―Dijo Ino con un tono cortante.

― ¡Lo sé! ―Dijo Sakura realmente avergonzada―Soy la peor amiga, ¿Qué puedo hacer para recompensarte?

Ino termino de amarrarse los tenis y después se encogió de hombros. Sakura hizo un mohín.

― ¡Ya sé! ― Dijo Sakura inesperadamente―Prometo que si jugamos "quemados" te protegeré con mi cuerpo.

Ino abrió los ojos sorpresivamente: ― ¿Hablas en serio?

Sakura asintió.

―Oh, Sakura―Ino sonrió―No es para tanto, pero tampoco es mala idea, ayer me puse una mascarilla nueva y no quiero ninguna pelota cerca de mi rostro.

Sakura e Ino se abrazaron, signo de que no había ningún rencor entre ellas.

Por el otro lado, en el vestidor de los chicos:

― ¡Por el amor a Dios, Naruto! ¿Qué no usas calzoncillos? ―Reclamó Shikamaru.

―Solo estoy buscando mis calzoncillos para deportes―Naruto replico mientras buscaba desesperadamente en su casillero.

―Ponte cualquier trusa Naruto. Joder, nadie quiere ver tus miserias―Dijo Sasuke con una cara de asco.

Naruto les saco la lengua y les dijo: ―Si me siguen viendo, pensaré que les gusta lo que ven…

Shikamaru y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas de trauma y decidieron adelantarse a la clase de deportes.

Naruto por fin terminó de cambiarse, pero se percató que su desodorante se había acabado y nada le disgustaba más que la idea de apestar. Tenía un trauma de la infancia pues una vez le tocó oler un gas de Chouji, y se juró a sí mismo que jamás volvería a oler nada parecido y mucho menos ser él el que aportará esos olores.

― ¡Oye, teme! ―Le gritó a Sasuke antes de que abandonará los vestidores― ¿Te puedo robar un poco de desodorante?

Sasuke movió su muñeca sin importarle lo que Naruto dijera, permitiéndole al rubio adentrarse en su casillero.

Naruto abrió el casillero de Sasuke y su mirada se dirigió automáticamente a una bolsa de papel estraza que estaba semi-oculta en el fondo del casillero. El Uzumaki agarró la bolsa y cerró el casillero tras de sí.

―Tsk, Sasuke parece una niña. Mírenlo nomas, ocultando sus cosas en bolsitas―Pensó Naruto mientras abría la bolsa, pero se encontró con algo muy diferente a lo que pensaba.

― ¿El chismógrafo? Pero si Sakura-chan lo tenía ayer… ¿Será que se lo habrá dejado a Sasuke para que lo contestará?... ¿Sasuke de verdad lo habrá contestado? ―Pensó Naruto a punto de abrir el cuaderno.

― ¡Uzumaki! ―Grito Gai, el maestro de deportes tras Naruto ― ¿Cuál es la regla sobre ocultarse en los vestidores para no asistir a deportes?, ¡Vamos!, darás treinta vueltas a la pista como penalización.

La quijada de Naruto cayó hasta el suelo: ― ¿Treinta vueltas? Apenas puedo con las quince, Gai-sensei…

―Y le agregaré diez más por cada segundo que sigas parado aquí.

Naruto rápidamente soltó el chismógrafo y corrió a la pista tan rápido como pudo, por su parte el maestro Gai se fue corriendo tras de él, orgulloso de sí mismo por "motivar" a la juventud a mantenerse en movimiento.

La mayoría de los alumnos consideraban la clase de deportes como "un fastidio" o "innecesaria", sobre todo en días tan calurosos como lo era hoy, las únicas almas que podrían diferir ante estos estatutos serían Maito Gai y su alumno preferido: Rock Lee. Pero estos últimos individuos no podrían diferenciar entre una práctica de deportes normal completamente para un mérito escolar a un entrenamiento profesional de carácter competitivo.

De ahí uno de los principales problemas para el alumnado: Maito Gai estaba loco por los deportes. A partir de esa aclaración podemos abarcar el siguiente problema: solo dos duchas servían en la vestimenta de los hombres. Por lo que la fila para tomar un refrescante baño se hacía inmensa, colocando a las primeras personas en bañarse en una gran ventaja de tiempo para relajarse y caminar tranquilamente a la siguiente clase.

Esta vez los ganadores fueron Kiba y Chouji; Kiba se ducho bastante rápido, pero Chouji se tomaba más tiempo gracias a sus complejos corporales. Otra ventaja de ser de los primeros en bañarse era esquivar las burlas y los abucheos por la tardanza dentro de la regadera. Pero hoy Kiba no se preocuparía por eso.

Kiba solo pensaba en la hora del almuerzo y en como pasaría esta tarde con su perro, hasta que de reojo vio algo que captó su atención.

―El chismógrafo de Ino.

Kiba lo levantó del suelo y se dispuso a leerlo. Personalmente, él pensaba que contestar algo tan tonto como un chismógrafo era una gran pérdida de tiempo para un intelectual como él, pero eso no significaba que no leería entre las páginas.

― ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? ―Leía Kiba, quien observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro todas las respuestas― ¿Tomates? ―Susurró mientras levantaba una ceja― ¿Qué _freak_ pudo haber respondido algo así?

Kiba se regresó a la lista de nombres a buscar el origen del número 40, encontrándose con el nombre de Avenger23. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir husmeando escuchó voces aproximándose, por lo que rápidamente huyo de los casilleros para buscar un lugar tranquilo en donde leer.

―Se los juro, si intentan volver a quitarme le toalla después de ducharme conocerán la furia Uzumaki.

―Te he escuchado hablar sobre la furia Uzumaki durante años y todavía no he comprobado su existencia―Dijo Sasuke en un tono burlón.

―Es porque te tengo compasión―Replicó Naruto.

―Además, Naruto tú fuiste el primero a comenzar a quitar toallas―Dijo Shikamaru con un tono de enfado.

Naruto sonrió placenteramente y dijo: ―Los viejos y buenos tiempos.

Sasuke abrió su casillero y de inmediato noto que _algo_ faltaba.

―Naruto, ¿agarraste algo que no fuera el desodorante?

Naruto sintió como se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca al percibir la fría mirada de Sasuke posicionada sobre él.

―Em, agarre el chismógrafo, pero lo deje... ―Naruto se giraba para buscar rastro del cuaderno― ¿Por aquí?

Pero era muy tarde, porque Sasuke ya tenía _esa_ mirada cual Naruto ya sabía que significaba su muerte y la que Shikamaru prefería evadir, evaporizándose inmediato ante la situación.

.

―Te lo juro Sakura, la próxima vez que vuelva escuchar algo relacionado con "el poder de la juventud" estallaré―Resoplo Ino evidentemente molesta―Además, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que el profesor no sepa que es una _manicure_? Fue una malísima idea hacerme la _manicure_ un día antes de la clase de deportes, vaya que esto me saldrá caro.

Sakura se reía de los lamentos de su mejor amiga mientras ambas se dirigían al salón de clases.

―En serio, este hombre hace que extrañe a la profesora Anko, y eso es decir mucho―Ino recalco sobre la palabra "mucho".

―Siendo sincera, no creo que la profesora Anko tampoco supiera que es una _manicure_ ―Dijo Sakura entre risas.

―Sakura.

Sakura e Ino escucharon la profunda voz de Sasuke a sus espaldas, Sakura se giró rápidamente al mismo tiempo que sentía como su corazón latía intensamente. Ino se puso nerviosa ante la presencia de Sasuke y balbuceo unas palabras parecidas a "te veo en clases" para adentrarse al aula a la cual solo se encontraba a un paso.

―Sasuke-kun―Saludó Sakura en un intento de sonar cordial, enderezó su espalda y escondió sus temblorosas manos tras de sí.

―Sakura, hay algo importante de lo cual tengo que hablarte.

Como si sus manos no bastaran, las piernas de Sakura comenzaron a temblar, Sakura sentía que, si no decía todo lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, en un instante caería al suelo.

―A decir verdad, yo también tengo algo que decirte, Sasuke-kun.

― ¡Mierda! ―Pensó Sasuke―Creo que está captando la idea equivocada.

―Pero, Sakura…

―Permíteme ser la primera en decirlo, por favor Sasuke-kun.

Sakura tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y Sasuke solo intentaba hallar una forma de evitar que ella hablará primero, pero su cuerpo parecía petrificado y su mente se había bloqueado.

Un pequeño grito se escuchó dentro del salón y unos segundos después, la puerta se deslizó dejando ver a una Ino emocionada.

―Lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun, pero te robaré a Sakura por unos momentos―Ino jaloneaba a Sakura mientras la pelirosa era arrastrada por su mejor amiga sin quitar la vista del Uchiha.

Ino posicionó a Sakura frente a ella mientras la sostenía de los hombros:

― ¡Sakura, tienes un admirador secreto! ―Dijo con entusiasmo.

― ¿¡Qué!? ―Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Ino agitaba la cabeza en forma de un sí, tenía una sonrisa bastante grande y casi daba saltitos de la felicidad.

―Así es, ¡encontré el chismógrafo en mi pupitre!, por supuesto que me brinqué a la hoja dónde preguntábamos quien gustaba de quien y en cuanto vi tu nombre me fui a investigar quien era y…―Ino intentaba recobrar la respiración debido a la agitación―Se hace llamar Avenger23.

Mientras Ino chillaba de la emoción, el salón se iba llenando pues los alumnos regresaban de la práctica de deportes, Sasuke se quedó en el umbral de la puerta observando desde lejos la escena entre Ino y Sakura.

―No tengo idea de quien sea, ni porque usa un seudónimo, pero te prometo que ahorita lo averiguaremos―Ino seguía chillando de la emoción.

―Espera, Ino, no creo que sea buena idea…

― ¿De qué hablas Sakura? ¡Hay alguien loco por ti! Lo suficiente para ponerlo en el chismógrafo, esa es una demostración de amor, ¿no? ―Ino se encogió de hombros― ¿Recuerdas de las citas que planeábamos cuando éramos niñas? ¿Las citas dobles? ¿Cine y después una malteada? ―Ino hizo una mueca melancólica, Sakura estaba estupefacta―Estamos a nada de que se cumplan.

―No Ino, en serio por favor, espera tantito y…

―No te preocupes, yo me encargo de esto―Ino guiño un ojo― ¡Oigan, chicos!

Sakura intentó callar a Ino, pero Ino estaba tan contenta que le era fácil esquivar los ataques de Sakura. Sakura se sonrojó al percatarse de que la clase entera les estaba prestando atención, incluso Sasuke.

―Alguien se registró en el chismógrafo como Avenger23 y declaró abiertamente su amor por Sakura, esta es su oportunidad para revelar su identidad―Dijo Ino con un tono serio.

Los murmullos comenzaron a esparcirse a lo largo del salón de clases, la mirada de Sakura se dirigió a Sasuke quien parecía ajeno a la situación, ni siquiera se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba parado, y su rostro no tenía ninguna expresión.

― ¿Quién lo diría? Sasuke enamorado de Sakura―Pensó Shikamaru tras formar una sonrisa cínica en su rostro―Pero vaya que se ha formado un gran lío, que flojera, mejor me aparto de esta situación―Dio por finalizados sus pensamientos y regreso a recostarse sobre su pupitre.

― ¿Avenger23? ―Pensó Naruto mientras se llevaba una mano a su barbilla―Ese nombre me suena… ¡Ah! ―Su rostro cambio completamente, como si Dios le hubiera revelado la verdad sobre el secreto de la humanidad―Debe de ser por el grupo de superhéroes, "The Avengers" … que buen nombre―Pensaba Naruto mientras se relajaba en su silla y se sentía superior a los demás.

Por su lado, Sasuke se encontraba dudoso ante la situación, nunca quiso hallarse en algo similar, mucho menos exponer a Sakura de esta manera, él pensaba que, si en algún momento los dos llegaban a hablar de la situación, sería a solas y con calma, pero no así… jamás de esta manera.

Apretó los dientes de la frustración y no despegaba su mirada de los ojos de Sakura, cuales parecían reflejar más dolor con cada segundo que pasaba. No soportaba el escenario, y se convenció de que está era la manera que debía de ser, así que comenzó a subir su mano lentamente a la par que los ojos de Sakura abrían desmesuradamente con cada centímetro que Sasuke se movía.

―Vamos, _Avenger_ ―Dijo Ino sin darse cuenta de la situación entre Sakura y Sasuke―Si revelas tu identidad en estos momentos tendrás la oportunidad de salir con Sakura en una cita doble y asistir al estreno de _Civil War_.

Sasuke alzó una ceja ante lo último y Sakura también miró a Ino confundida.

― ¿Estreno? ―Preguntó Naruto―Pero si esos boletos volaron desde hace un mes… ¡Es más! No hay boletos ni siquiera para la semana del estreno.

Ino se encogió de hombros: ―Tengo mis contactos.

Kiba se levantó de su asiento y dijo: ―De acuerdo, me has descubierto… yo soy Avenger23.

Todos se giraron a ver a Kiba -incluso Sasuke- e Ino sonrió complacida.

―¿Ya ves Sakura? Te dije que lo encontraríamos―Susurró Ino con entusiasmo.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a felicitar a Kiba y Sakura. Sakura se giró al umbral para mirar a Sasuke, pero Sasuke ya no estaba.

―Te lo tenías bien guardado, Kiba―Dijo Ino una vez que Kiba se acercó a las chicas.

Kiba se encogió de hombros y dijo: ―Vi la oportunidad y la tomé.

―Espera un momento―Dijo Sakura con un tono de enfado― ¿Cómo sabemos que de verdad eres Avenger23?

―No comas ansias Sakura―Ino le sonrió―Por supuesto que primero lo comprobaremos.

Ino le indicó a Kiba que se sentará y Kiba se sentó sobre el escritorio, Sakura los observaba con los brazos cruzados, completamente disgustada.

― ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

―Negro…

― ¿Lo ves? Él no es Avenger23―Dijo Sakura exaltada.

―Déjalo terminar, Sakura―Decía Ino con una mirada seria, Sakura arrugó la nariz.

―…y azul, aunque para la ropa uso el rojo.

Ino asintió: ―Tiene sentido.

Sakura giró los ojos y Kiba sonrió complacido.

―Siguiente pregunta―Ino cambio de página― ¿Cuántos miembros hay en tu familia?

―Conmigo somos cuatro.

― ¿Estas bromeando? ―Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido.

―Por supuesto que no, tengo una hermana mayor que está estudiando la carrera de veterinaria. ¡Puedes preguntarle a Shino! A veces lleva sus extraños insectos a la veterinaria donde mi hermana hace sus prácticas… es un poco raro.

―Yo he escuchado de eso―Intervino Ino animadamente―Shino siempre quiere que ayuden a sus insectos en la veterinaria…

Kiba e Ino siguieron discutiendo animadamente sobre las extrañas cualidades de Shino, Sakura sentía que su paciencia se venía para abajo, así que en un arrebato de molestia dijo:

― ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

A Kiba le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta, pero una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

―Tomates.

Sakura contuvo la respiración por unos momentos e Ino verificó el chismógrafo para saber si la respuesta de Kiba concordaba. El ambiente se había tornado tan pesado que Ino decidió hablar para aligerarlo:

―De acuerdo Kiba, ¿Nos vemos en el cine a las 6:30?

Pero Sakura seguía con la mirada perdida, notoriamente molesta por toda la situación.

― ¿Por qué te es tan difícil creer que yo soy Avenger23?

A Sakura la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

―Nunca has mostrado interés por mí.

―Eso no significa que no me importes―Dijo Kiba con simpleza―Quizás te lleves una gran sorpresa esta noche.

Tras eso se levantó del escritorio y se posicionó frente a Sakura.

―Nos vemos a las 6:30.

Sonrió de lado, se notaba que salir victorioso de la serie de preguntas de Ino y Sakura le había inflado el ego. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y salió del salón con un caminar relajado.

―Eso fue genial―Susurró Ino―No puedo esperar a contarle a Sai.

Tras eso Ino también salió del aula dejando a Sakura confundida con lo que acababa de pasar, estaba a punto de irse a remojar el rostro cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto llamándole:

―Oye Sakura-chan, ¿no has visto al teme?

― ¿Al quién …? ¡Ah! ¿Sasuke-kun? ―Sakura se quedó pensativa mientras recordaba las escenas anteriores de Sasuke, y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué le había hablado? ¿A caso quiso decirle algo importante? ¿Y si le iba a aclarar que él no era Avenger23 y que se había equivocado de persona?

―Lo siento Naruto, no lo he visto…―Murmuró con amargura, ahora se sentía como una estúpida por toda la vergüenza que había pasado en solo cuestión de segundos.

― ¡Ese bastardo! ¡Pero qué suerte tiene!, mira que esta ocasión es la primera vez que se salta una clase y para su suerte el profesor no se presenta―Naruto hizo un mohín―Y cuando yo falto, ¡hasta examen sorpresa ponen! Joder, no puede ser…

Naruto siguió quejándose sin darse cuenta que Sakura no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

.

―Estoy buscando a Sai―Dijo Sasuke a unos chicos que se había encontrado en los vestidores de hombres.

Los compañeros del grupo de Sai le señalaron su casillero a Sasuke. Sai se encontraba, justamente, colocándose desodorante.

―Sai.

Sai reconoció la voz al instante y se giró bastante sorprendido.

―Buen día Sasuke-kun―Sai sonrió― ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Y como siempre, Sasuke iba directamente al grano:

―Escuché que vendes boletos de cine… Quiero dos para el estreno de _Civil War_.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿De verdad creyeron que Sasuke se quedaría sin hacer algo al respecto? jiji**

 **¿Qué es lo que trae Kiba entre manos? ¿Cuál es el plan de Sasuke? ¿Piensan que Naruto algún día se dará cuenta que conoce la verdadera identidad de Avenger23?**

 **Eso lo averiguaremos en la Parte 3…. :D**

 **Por lo pronto, realmente no puedo asegurar una fecha para la continuación, no creo volver a prolongarme un mes para publicarlo, pero tampoco puedo asegurar una semana o dos, porque aún tengo proyectos encima, exámenes, etc. Espero lo puedan comprender :(**

 **Para todos los que están en mi situación y se encuentran en finales: ¡Mucho éxito!**

 **Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	3. Parte 3

**FINAL**

Sai le dedico una de sus sonrisas extrañas a Sasuke:

―No creo que eso sea posible, Sasuke. Mis mejores postores me están ofreciendo más del triple por esos boletos.

Sasuke alzo una ceja, Sai se encogió de brazos.

―Supongo que a nadie le gusta los _spoilers._

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente, tras eso rebuscó sobre su mochila, entregándole la bolsa de papel estraza a Sai.

Sai miró por dentro del papel y su rostro cambio inmediatamente, para volver a dirigir su mirada hacía Sasuke, quien parecía convencido de lo que hacía.

―Sólo para que quede claro… ¿estás seguro de lo que estás apunto de hacer? Estos boletos no valen nada comparados con estos cómics…

― ¿Me los venderás o no?

Sai miraba fijamente a Sasuke por unos momentos, Sasuke parecía el mismo de siempre: un tipo relajado, con un semblante frío y una actitud que daba entender que no tenía nada que perder. Sai dudó por segunda vez, pero al volver a analizar a Sasuke, este parecía más seguro de sí mismo que de lo que normalmente aparentaba.

―No soy ningún estafador, Sasuke. Quiero que estés consciente de que el precio de los boletos no equivale ni el 5% del valor de este cómic―Explicó Sai― Más, sin embargo, aceptaré tu oferta, no solo ofreciéndote los boletos sino mi apoyo y silencio.

Sai se palpó los bolsillos en busca de su billetera, al encontrarla le extendió los boletos de cine a Sasuke. Sasuke los tomó y se los guardo en su bolsillo del pantalón, no sin antes echarle una última mirada a Sai, quien volvía a tener esa extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero antes de avanzar escuchó la voz de Sai, llamándolo:

―No olvides que es hoy a las 6:30.

Sasuke asintió y prosiguió con su camino, ya era hora de regresar a clases.

.

―Lo siento Ino, no pienso formar parte de esto.

Las amigas discutían al finalizar la jornada escolar. Ambas iban camino a sus casas.

Ino suspiró, se encontraba cansada de discutir una y otra vez con su mejor amiga:

―Sakura, ya habías aceptado. Además, en el chismógrafo pusiste que te gustaba Avenger23.

Sakura se sonrojó al instante.

―P-pero, yo… eso no era lo que yo…

― ¿Eso no era lo que tu esperabas? ―Ino completo la frase de Sakura, Sakura se mostraba apenada consigo misma ― ¿Quién pensabas que era Avenger23? ¿Sasuke?

El silencio de Sakura y su mirada constantemente posicionada en el suelo habían resuelto automáticamente la pregunta de Ino. Ino volvió a suspirar, cansada del mismo tema.

―Y dale con lo mismo mujer―Murmuró Ino―Ni siquiera estamos seguras de la sexualidad de Sasuke.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada asesina a Ino.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó Ino en un tono falso de Inocencia.

Las chicas siguieron caminando sin mencionar ni una palabra. Sakura se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, con un rostro ligeramente triste, mientras que a Ino le remordían la conciencia sus palabras anteriores.

―Digo, no es que diga que tu esperanza no sea del todo verdad…―Ino intentaba arreglar la situación, pero al verse enredada dentro de sus propias palabras Ino sacudió su cabeza de un lado para el otro y miró fijamente a Sakura: ―No te forzaré a ir ni tampoco te diré que vayas en un plan romántico. Solo te sugiero que lo hagas porque yo sé que podrías salir a divertirte y despejar un poco tu mente.

El semblante de Sakura cambio un poco, la pelirosa le dedico una pequeña sonrisa sincera a su amiga. Sakura sabía que Ino no intentaba herir sus sentimientos sino abrirla a otras posibilidades, pero Sakura seguía teniendo ese instinto de que las cosas no eran como parecían.

―Gracias Ino.

―Oh vamos, Sakura―Ino sonrió―Solo quiero que te la pases bien y que dejes de usar excesivamente ese cerebro que ocultas tras esa frentesota―Decía Ino con una sonrisa cínica mientras rozaba la frente de Sakura con su dedo índice.

―Tan siquiera lo uso…―Susurró Sakura.

Pero antes de que Ino pudiera replicar, ambas se percataron de que el autobús se acercaba.

―Ahí viene mi raite―Ino hizo una señal para que el autobús se detuviera por ella― ¿Sabes? Si vas esta noche podrías sorprenderte.

Ino se despidió de Sakura antes de subirse al camión. Sakura solo escuchaba las últimas palabras de Ino resonando por su cabeza.

.

La hora de la cita se acercaba y después de meditarlo por mucho tiempo, Sakura decidió por ir. Disipó entre usar algo casual o algo acorde a una cita, pero como ella misma no sentía que esta fuera una cita romántica, optó por ir casual y no quería verse ni muy holgazana ni muy arreglada.

Terminó con unos jeans que le llegaban hasta el tobillo, una blusa simple y unos vans, se recogió el cabello en una media cola y eso sí, se puso de sus mejores perfumes.

Llegó diez minutos antes de lo acordado, encontrándose con Sai e Ino, quienes hablaban animadamente en una de las mesas del cine.

―Sakura, ¡Viniste! ―Exclamó Ino tras lanzarse a abrazar a su mejor amiga.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a Ino, al menos algo bueno saldría de esta noche: Ino estaría feliz.

Ino invitó a Sakura a tomar asiento junto con ella y Sai, Sakura se sintió rápidamente como una "tercera rueda". Observó de cerca a Ino y a Sai, Ino vestía uno de sus mejores vestidos, esos que le resaltaban la figura, pero a la vez la hacían ver elegante, su cabello estaba suelto y olía a algún shampoo fino el cual Sakura desconocía la marca. Sai se veía más casual pero no dejaba de verse apuesto, al menos las prendas que vestía le combinaban. Claro, se trataba del enamorado de Ino.

Sakura nunca lo había notado, pero realmente había química entre ellos. Ambos hablaban animadamente de sus temas favoritos, ambos escuchaban el uno al otro con atención. Y, sobre todo, ambos tenían ese brillo en los ojos cada vez que topaban miradas.

Sakura sintió envidia de Ino, porque Ino quería a alguien en este mundo e Ino era lo suficientemente afortunada para ser correspondida. Inmediatamente Sasuke Uchiha invadió la mente de Sakura, pero Sakura intentó sacudir esos pensamientos en un intento de "respetar" su cita con Kiba.

―Siento la demora―Dijo Kiba quien intentaba recobrar la respiración, pues parecía bastante agitado.

―Está bien, Kiba―Decía Ino entre risas―Has llegado a tiempo. Pero, ¿te encuentras bien? Luces preocupado.

Kiba asintió: ―Lo que pasa es que mi perro no me dejaba venir. Cada vez que salía por la puerta de mi casa comenzaba a llorar. Así que tome el bus un poco tarde…

― ¿Akamaru? ―Preguntó Ino― ¡Debe de estar enorme!

― ¿Akamaru? ¿Ese es el nombre de tu perro? ―Preguntó Sakura.

― ¿No conoces a Akamaru? ―Sai se mostraba sorprendido.

Sakura negó con su cabeza, para que Sai conociera más sobre su círculo de amigos que la misma Sakura, significaba que ella ha estado _viviendo en babilonia_.

―Aquí tengo fotos de el―Kiba buscaba en su celular, como todo padre orgulloso.

Kiba se inclinó hacía Sakura para mostrarle las fotos y a su vez el también admirarlas, le enseño desde que Akamaru era un cachorro hasta el adulto que es ahora.

―Vaya… es… enorme―Decía Sakura bastante sorprendida.

―Es mi orgullo―Replicó Kiba.

Pero a unos pasos de la escena, Sasuke y Naruto se situaban llegando.

―Sigo sin creer que hayas conseguido esos boletos, teme―Decía Naruto en un tono de sorpresa―Se supone que no había boletos hasta dentro de una semana, ¡Alguna brujería has de haber hecho, de veras!

Pero Sasuke se encontraba con poco humor, frunció el ceño al ver la cercanía que había entre Sakura y Kiba. Debía evadir ese tipo de situaciones, y debía de hacerlo ya.

―Deberíamos de tomar asiento mientras esperamos la función―Sugirió Sasuke.

Naruto buscaba entre la multitud algún asiento disponible. Y su rostro cambio totalmente al localizar a sus amigos.

― ¡Pero mira, Sasuke! ―Naruto apuntaba con su dedo índice a sus amigos― Son Sakura, Sai, Kiba e Ino. Vaya coincidencia, ¿verdad?

Y como un niño pequeño, Naruto se aventuró a saludar a sus amigos.

―Vaya coincidencia―Susurró Sasuke tras seguir a Naruto con un semblante frío y despreocupado.

Una vez que Naruto se acercó lo suficiente a la mesa, el rostro contento de Ino se convirtió en un rostro confundido, como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera sido arrojado. Sakura se percató de la presencia de Naruto debido al cambio de humor de Ino, giró sobre sí misma para encontrarse con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

― ¡Qué bueno es encontrarlos!

Pero el corazón de Sakura se detuvo cuando divisó a Sasuke tras Naruto.

― ¿Los dos vienen al cine? ―Preguntó Kiba.

Sasuke simulaba mirar a sus amigos desinteresadamente, pero algo que le ponía de nervios era la estúpida sonrisa de Sai.

―Así es, ¡Hoy veremos Civil war!

― ¿Ehh?

Ino se levantó rápidamente de su asiento.

― ¿Cómo es esto posible? Si se supone que ya no quedaban boletos―Argumentó la rubia.

Naruto abrió la boca para responderle a Ino, pero fue distraído por la playera de Kiba.

― ¿Le vas al equipo de _Iron Man_? ―Preguntó Naruto a Kiba.

―Claro―Kiba se irguió orgulloso―Tony Stark es el mejor.

―Huh, lamento aventarte la bomba, pero _El Cap_ es el mejor _Avenger_ que ha existido, tiene un excelente juicio de la justicia y…

Naruto y Kiba siguieron argumentando, e Ino volvió a tomar asiento, dándose por vencida con ambos chicos.

―Es como hablar con una pared…―Murmuró Ino.

―Ya casi empieza la función―Decía Sai levantándose de su asiento― ¿Alguien va a comprar algo?

― ¡Claro! ―Dijo Naruto exaltado.

Todos se dirigieron a la dulcería, Sakura no se decidía entre comprar o no comprar, pues la llegada repentina de Sasuke le causaba ansiedad.

―Oye, Sakura-Chan―Llamó Naruto― ¿Quisieras compartir un combo conmigo?

Sakura sonrió instantáneamente, Naruto le había solucionado un gran dilema.

Pero desafortunadamente, Naruto terminó por comprar el combo más grande, haciéndolos ver como unos grandes glotones. Kiba solo se compró unos chocolates, Sai e Ino decidieron no comprar nada y Sasuke se conformó con una soda.

― ¿Y ustedes por qué se compran un combo si no estamos seguros de que estemos en una misma sala? ―Preguntó Ino.

Naruto y Sakura no se había percatado de ese problema. Sasuke alzo una ceja.

―Pero si lo están―Sai sonrió―Debido a su hora de llegada asumo que vienen a la función de las siete, y esa es la única que hay en estos momentos.

Sai volvió a sonreír provocando que Sasuke se le pusieran los nervios de punta. Algo había en ese sujeto que nunca le había inspirado confianza, mucho menos ahora que guardaba un secreto ajeno.

Ino rodó los ojos: ―De acuerdo. Pero de seguro ni estamos sobre la misma fila.

Naruto y Sasuke sacaron sus boletos, ambos se encontraban justo al lado del cuarteto. La quijada de Ino cayó hasta el suelo.

―Esto no puede ser.

―Vamos Ino, no es tan malo. Así podremos escuchar el llanto de Naruto cuando Iron Man le dé la paliza de su vida al Capitán―Decía Kiba un tanto burlón.

Naruto y Kiba comenzaron a pelear mientras todos se dirigían a la sala, Ino iba discutiendo con Sai sobre sospechosa coincidencia de que Naruto y Sasuke estuvieran al lado de ellos durante la película, Sasuke y Sakura caminaban a un lado del otro, con cierta incomodidad entre ellos.

Sakura tenía una batalla interna, debatiéndose entre intentar platicar con Sasuke o hacer el esfuerzo de acercarse a Kiba. Sasuke se sentía seguro sobre el porqué se encontraba en este embrollo, solo que seguía con su problema sobre manejar esta situación enfrente de terceros.

Al entrar a la sala, Ino y Sai se sentaron lado a lado, Kiba fue el siguiente, Naruto le continuó y Sakura no tuvo otra opción más que sentarse entre Naruto y Sasuke, para poder compartir su combo. Ino protesto ante las elecciones de asientos de los demás, pero Naruto y Kiba seguían discutiendo, Sakura decidió ignorarla debido a la incomodidad que sentía y a Sasuke no le importaba lo que Ino opinará.

Las luces se atenuaron indicando que los comerciales comenzarían, Naruto y Kiba se callaron por unos momentos e Ino había sido distraída por Sai, Sakura le agradeció a Dios por la falta de luz pues su rostro no podría demostrar más ansiedad que hace unos segundos.

― ¿Sasuke-kun? ―Llamó Sakura aprovechando que su sonrojado rostro sería poco notable por la falta de luz―Si quieres palomitas, siéntete libre de agarrar.

Sakura se vio forzada a mirarlo directamente, teniendo la oportunidad de contemplar su rostro tranquilo antes de que digiera su penetrante mirada a los orbes verdes de ella.

¡Y mierda! Podía contar las veces que había estado cerca de Sasuke, pero nunca con tanta proximidad como esta vez, su semblante calmado y el reflejo que emitía la luz de la pantalla del cine le daba un toque perfecto a su rostro.

―Gracias.

Sasuke se había girado para agradecerle, pero se sintió un tanto cobarde al no poder sostener su mirada ante Sakura, por lo que se volvió a girar en un intento de prestarle atención a los comerciales.

Y cinco segundos le bastaron a Sakura para volverse a admitir que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha. Que era inútil negar lo innegable: Sasuke Uchiha podía revolucionar su mundo en cuestión de segundos.

Sasuke volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía ella, Sakura se percató de que en este tiempo en el que todos sus sentimientos comenzaron a reflorecer no despegó la mirada del azabache. Sasuke la miraba como si estuviera integrado sobre el porqué Sakura no dejaba de verlo.

―Sakura.

Sasuke la llamó sin pensarlo, era extraño para el haber llegado hasta esa situación, generalmente Sasuke no tomaba acciones en el asunto sin antes haberlo premeditado. Pero cuando sintió la mirada de Sakura posándose sobre el no tuvo más opción que seguir su instinto y encarar su rostro. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero tuvo una urgencia por decirle la verdad en esos momentos.

―Sakura, yo…

― ¡Oye Sakura! ―Llamó Naruto. Provocando que Sasuke y Sakura se giraran hacía el rubio― ¿Cuál es mi soda?

Sakura le extendió su soda a Naruto, pero antes de poder volver a Sasuke las luces se apagaron completamente, indicando que la película estaba a punto de empezar.

.

― ¡Estuvo fenomenal!

Exclamaba Naruto mientras salía de la sala junto con sus amigos.

―Las peleas fueron excelentes, los efectos, ¡Ni hablar!, y el final…

―Calla Naruto, hay gente que no la ha visto―Reprehendió Kiba.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos, los demás rieron ante el comentario de Kiba.

―Supongo que es hora del postre, ¿verdad Kiba, Sakura? ―Preguntó Ino con una sonrisa burlona.

Ino seguía empeñada en que la cita funcionará, sin importar que Sakura se sintiera poco dispuesta ante eso.

Pero justo cuando Sakura estuvo a punto de decirle a Ino que quería hablar en privado con ella, Kiba dijo:

―Un postre no me vendría mal.

Sakura sintió que si en ese momento deshacía la cita se mostraría grosera ante Kiba.

―Aún tengo espacio para el postre―Dijo Naruto.

― ¿Disculpa? ―Dijo Ino

―Tranquilízate Ino―Dijo Sai―Las conexiones se están realizando.

Sai volvió a sonreír con su típica sonrisa que le causaba escalofríos y confusión a los demás. Ino alzó una ceja, pero desistió de seguir argumentando pues no quería mostrarse terca ante Sai.

―De acuerdo, vamos todos.

Pero Naruto no se daba cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba. Cuando Ino ya estuvo de acuerdo Naruto y Kiba ya se dirigían a la nevería.

― ¡Esos dos!

Ino fue tras ellos con una vena marcada en la frente, Sai la siguió un poco preocupada por la seguridad de Kiba y Naruto, mientras que Sakura y Sasuke les trataban de seguir el paso.

.

―Se los digo, ¡Es una maravillosa idea!

―Esa idea apesta, Naruto―Dijo Sasuke.

― ¿De qué hablan, chicos?

Sakura se iba sentando en la mesa en donde todos la esperaban, fue la última en ordenar debido a su constante indecisión entre cuales sabores escoger.

―Sakura-chan, imagina que tienes un montón de hambre y además tienes antojo de la mejor comida del mundo: Ramen, por supuesto―Decía Naruto emocionado―Pero hoy hace mucho calor para cocinar ramen, entonces, ¿qué haces?, ¡Sencillo!, vienes a la nevería por tu delicioso cono de helado de ramen.

Naruto se mostró orgulloso de su idea, Kiba lo abucheaba y lo único que podía pensar Sakura era que Naruto ya había perdido la razón por ese platillo.

―Genial Naruto, tu idea es tan estúpida que ha dejado a Sakura sin palabras―Dijo Kiba.

―Sakura se ha quedado sin habla ante mi maravillosa idea, pero no te preocupes Sakura-chan, cuando sea rico y presidente de este país podrás decir con orgullo que siempre tuviste fe en mí y presumirás tu amor ante…

Pero Sakura lo pisó tan fuerte por debajo de la mesa que Naruto perdió la respiración por unos segundos.

― ¿Qué tal si dejas de decir tonterías?

Todos se burlaron de Naruto y Sasuke sonrió complacido.

―Escuche que te compraste el nuevo _Ninja Storm_ , Kiba―Dijo Sasuke iniciando una conversación.

Kiba pareció confuso por unos segundos, no podía recordar alguna vez que Sasuke Uchiha hubiera empezado una conversación con él.

―Sí, recientemente. Me lo dieron de cumpleaños.

― ¿¡En serio!? ―Naruto se levantó de su asiento― ¡Tenemos que ir a jugarlo!

―Ni lo sueñes Naruto, ya tuve bastante con ustedes peleando en medio de la película―Reclamo Ino―Además, Kiba y Sakura están en una cita.

― ¿Eh? ―Naruto arqueo una ceja― ¿Eso es cierto, Sakura-chan?

Sakura abría y cerraba la boca en busca de una explicación, no quería decir que sí ante Sasuke, pero tampoco quería negarlo ante Kiba.

―Sakura también está invitada a jugar en mi casa―Dijo Kiba.

Sakura se sintió un poco avergonzada, pero Kiba no parecía molesto ni pareciera afectarle la falta de respuesta de Sakura.

―Me apetece jugar―Replico Sai mientras se levantaba de su asiento, indicando que era el momento para ir a la casa de Kiba.

―Ni creas que…

―No creo que seas bueno para los videojuegos, Sai―Dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a Ino.

― ¿Disculpa? ―Dijo Ino encarando a Naruto―Sai es buenísimo para lo que se proponga, de seguro juega mejor que tú.

Naruto e Ino comenzaron una discusión, pero lo extraño de todo era que Sai le sonreía a Sasuke.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos se dirigían a la casa de Kiba. Ino continuaba discutiendo con Naruto, Sai y Kiba hablaban de la influencia de los animales en el arte y Sakura buscaba un tema interesante para hablar con Sasuke.

―Sakura, necesito hablar contigo―Dijo Sasuke en seco.

El corazón de Sakura se estrujo un poco debido a la sorpresa, y estaba segura de que se veía un poco patética debido a que tenía su boca semi-abierta por el impacto. Pero a pesar de eso, sacudió su cabeza con seguridad.

―Claro que sí, Sasuke-kun.

Momentos después llegaron a la casa de Kiba, a Sakura casi le daba un infarto cuando vio el tamaño del perro de Akamaru.

―Se ve… un poco más pequeño en las fotos―Decía con nerviosismo.

―Es el consentido de la casa―Dijo Kiba mientras acariciaba a su perro.

Sakura y Kiba se encontraban admirando a Akamaru, los demás estaban en el sillón iniciando el _play_ y Sasuke revisaba la colección de videojuegos de Kiba.

―Escucha, Sakura―Kiba se encontraba en un momento de sinceridad―Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Sakura asintió, con el corazón de en la mano por la esperanza de que fuera lo que ella pensaba.

―Hoy me la pasé realmente bien, la verdad, aprecio a una persona que le agradan los animales y, sobre todo, que le puede propiciar un buen golpe a Naruto―Dijo Kiba entre risas―Y justamente por eso te seré sincero: Yo no soy Avenger23.

Pero Kiba no sabía la felicidad interna que eso le causaba a Sakura, inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacía Sasuke, quien continuaba observando la colección de videojuegos. ¿Qué tal si por eso le quería hablar en privado? Sakura sintió como un flujo de seguridad invadía su cuerpo.

―Espero no lastimar tus sentimientos y que no quede resentimientos entre nosotros. Pero oye, me la he pasado tan bien que te diré que volvería a salir contigo.

―No te preocupes Kiba―Sakura rio con nerviosismo―Yo también me la pase bien hoy―Sakura le sonrió a Kiba―Gracias por tu sinceridad.

Kiba y Sakura se sonrieron el uno al otro, después una ola de incomodidad los sumergió pues al parecer no tenían algo más por decir.

―Quien sea Avenger23, vaya que tiene un buen ojo para escoger chicas―Kiba hablaba con sinceridad―Quien sabe, quizás hasta le pida consejos amorosos.

Sakura volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez un poco más avergonzada.

―Oye Kiba, ¿Qué no piensas venir o acaso ya te dio miedo? ―Grito Naruto desde la sala.

―Será mejor regresar―Dijo Sakura.

Kiba y Sakura regresaron a la sala, en donde al menos Naruto, Sai e Ino ya se encontraban dispuestos a jugar. Kiba pronto se unió al reto y Sakura fue directamente con Sasuke.

―Sasuke-kun, ¿Crees que me puedas acompañar hasta mi casa?

La repentina cercanía de Sakura confundió a Sasuke por unos momentos, pero como todo un caballero, Sasuke aceptó la petición de Sakura.

Pronto se despidieron de sus amigos, quienes parecían muy ocupados matándose el uno al otro virtualmente, pero los más salvajes en el asunto definitivamente eran Ino y Naruto. Sakura pensó por unos momentos en cuan divertido sería que Naruto e Ino fueran pareja.

En el camino de regreso, Sakura y Sasuke hablaban de cosas triviales, lo que a Sakura le gustaba de hablar con Sasuke es que todo lo que él decía sonaba interesante; lo que a Sasuke le gustaba de hablar con Sakura es que Sakura puede hablar con pasión hasta de la cosa más absurda.

― ¿Te la pasaste bien esta noche, Sasuke-kun?

Sakura le sonreía a Sasuke con una extraña sensación de picardía, pero Sasuke lo dejo pasar.

―Me la pase mejor de lo que esperaba―Admitió Sasuke.

Sakura se encogió de hombros: ―Sinceramente, yo también. Jamás espere que mi cita con Avenger23 resultará de esta manera.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja: ― ¿A qué te refieres?

Sakura volvió a encogerse de hombros.

―No lo sé, no la esperaba tan sorpresivamente agradable.

¿A caso Sakura había desarrollado sentimientos hacía Kiba en una sola noche? ¡Sasuke no lo podía creer posible!, pero con una mierda, toda la noche intentó que estuviera lo más alejada de Kiba. Y pensó que había cometido con su objetivo… ¡espera!, quizás fue cuando se distrajo con la colección de Kiba, ¿En tan solo unos minutos cupido se asomó al cuadro?, Mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda!

―Pero quien sabe que tantas sorpresas aguarden esta noche.

Sakura y Sasuke pararon en seco, Sasuke no entendía lo que pasaba, pero a juzgar por la sonrisa de Sakura, toda la conversación tenía un propósito.

―Porque mi cita con Avenger23 aún no termina.

Sakura rozo con las yemas de sus dedos los largos dedos de Sasuke, tomándole suavemente de la mano. Sasuke giro su cabeza totalmente avergonzado, se sentía totalmente descubierto, no solo porque Sakura ya estaba enterada de la verdad, si no que sentía su alma y sus sentimientos totalmente desnudos, expuestos.

Al cabo de unos segundos volvió a girarse ante Sakura, quien se encontraba con una ancha sonrisa, orgullosa de su hallazgo y expectante por una respuesta. Sasuke pensó que no había una mejor sensación que la verdad, bueno quizás si existía, pero tenía que probar los labios de Sakura para comprobarlo.

Con su mano libre llevo su dedos índice y medio para rozar cariñosamente la frente de Sakura, y al ver la expresión ambigua en su rostro, murmuró:

―Me has descubierto.

.

―Oye Kiba, ¿Cómo es que no me has agregado en el _play_?

Kiba se encogió de hombros: ―No sabía que jugabas.

Los cuatro amigos habían parado de jugar para poder descansar y tomar agua. Naruto se encontraba estirándose, Kiba le movía algo a su consola, Ino intentaba distraerse mientras se miraba las uñas y Sai… seguía sonriendo.

―Claro que juego, ¡es más! Juego todos los días con Shikamaru y Sasuke. Deberías de agregarnos.

―Está bien―Dijo Kiba con simplicidad mientras se iba al menú para agregar a algún amigo―Dame el nombre de tu cuenta.

―RamenBoy―Todos miraron a Naruto confusos―¿Qué? Es un nombre buenísimo―Naruto se defendió.

―Sí, sí―Kiba intentaba callarlo antes de que empezará a hablar de ramen sin parar― ¿Y el de los demás?

―El de Shikamaru es NaraShika, y el de Sasuke es Avenger23.

Inmediatamente Kiba e Ino se giraron hacía Naruto, totalmente sorprendidos. Es poco decir que la quijada de Ino llevaba hasta el suelo y que Kiba casi se ahogaba con su propia saliva, pero Sai sonrió aún más.

― ¿Qué pasa? … ¿Por qué? ―Naruto frunció el ceño, pero tras unos segundos de arduo pensar, el señor lo ilumino― ¡Mierda!

Naruto pensó que quizás debería de prestarle más atención a las pequeñas cosas de la vida…

.

 **¡MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!**

 **Por los reviews, por los favs, mensajes en Facebook y recomendaciones, pero sobre todo por la enorme PACIENCIA.**

 **Como había dicho en Facebook, tenía planeado subirlo desde hace más de una semana, e incluso aquí había comentado que no quería que pasará más de dos sin subirlo, pero una cosa lleva a la otra y se me hizo imposible actualizar. Hasta ahora he encontrado un poco de espacio en mi tiempo para poder terminar. Y me siento totalmente feliz y satisfecha *se le sale una lagrima***

 **Gracias por el apoyo, me quedo corta por las palabras alentadores que he recibido. Cabe decir que dentro de poco pienso renunciar a mi trabajo, porque: 1) me priva de estudiar lo que quiero (y vaya que me urge estudiar) 2) Me priva de hacer lo que me gusta (escribir fanfics sin parar). Y la verdad que ya no puedo vivir así, por lo que no duden que vean más de mí en estas vacaciones.**

 **¿Y qué más puedo decir? No puedo pensar debido a la emoción de terminar, solo puedo decir que espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, gracias gracias gracias!**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
